Saving the World Again
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: The world's ending and Balthazar doesn't see why he of all beings is asked to help save it. [Unnatural Writer's Club Prompt]


**Just a quick thing. I've never really written Balthazar before so be may seem a bit OOC in this! Also, this kinda took a Good Omens writing feel (if that makes sense).**

 **Prompt:** _"Heaven has no taste, and not one single sushi restaurant."_ **-Good Omens**

* * *

"I don't see why I should get involved in all this and help," the angel said out loud to the other being in the room with him, leaning forwards in his plush chair. He didn't break eye contact with the gold eyes of the other as he reached for a glass on the sleek wooden table beside him, swirling the liquid in it before taking a sip. "It's not my fault the world is going to end. Again, I might add," he continued, with a huffy tone.

Across from him, seated in a similar chair, a gold eyed being wore a frown. He watched the angel drink from his glass and only once it is back on the table did the other being speak. "Come on, Balthazar. You can't tell me you've actually given up on this world."

The angel, Balthazar shrugged at the comment. "And if I had?" he asked nonchalantly.

The other being opens his mouth to respond before pausing and shutting it, instead opting to reach for his own glass filled with amber liquid and taking a sip. He then spoke. "I suppose, then, the world will burn. Would it not?"

Balthazar nodded calmly. "I guess it would." He shifted slightly in his seat, carefully observing the other. "Is there no one else getting involved in this?" the angel asked and the being with the gold eyes shook his head.

"No. Or at least, not in the way you suggest," the other said and Balthazar tilted his head, a bit intrigued.

The other in front of him is fairly powerful, not as much as an angel, but enough to have an effect on what will happen. And, Balthazar also knows this creature knows quite a few others that would easily join in, should he ask. So to know that humanity has no backup from supernatural beings is surprising.

"How are they involved then? And what of your people?"

The being chuckled. "You must surely be joking if you are not aware in the role Heaven has with all of this. Michael and his soldiers are join in on this war, but the side they stand on will not be the side that saves this world."

"Huh." Balthazar glanced over at only window in the room they sat in, and for a moment, the other being assumed he is lost in thought.

"Plus, 'my people', as you call them, stand no match against most of Heaven or Hell. They care about humans, yes, but they saw what happened last time they got involved. They wish to stay out of human problems," the being added with a shrug, taking another sip from his glass. "I don't see why you don't want to get involved. The hunters only want to save it."

Balthazar snorted, looking back at the other being. "Hunters? Those dirty, savage-like creatures? You wanted me to help side with them?" He gave the other a look of disbelief, humour shining in his eyes. "Have you gone mad?"

The being shrugged one shoulder. "Perhaps," he said vaguely. "But if you must know, they aren't as savage like as you believe. They are quite cunning creatures. Smart, and do care about their home, Balthazar."

"You speak so highly of them," Balthazar commented, taking another sip of his drink and the being across from him smiled. "Why's that?"

"I have spent many years on earth, watching how they interact with everything up close. It changed my opinions on them and perhaps, if you got to know them better, you would too."

"I'll have you know I've spent quite some time with humans as well!" Balthazar squacked, placing the glass down and crossing his arms across his chest. "I've seen myself how they act and behave with others, visited their establishments, and all that sort! Hardly changed my opinion on them," he replied with a light grimace and the other being's gold eyes flash, but he raised his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Relax, I don't mean to upset you. It was just a suggestion," the being said calmly. "I know many angels that often jump to conclusions about humans without even having met any."

"Fair enough."

The two then fall into silence, each thinking what to say next.

The other being then speaks. "So the world will end, I guess."

"I guess it will," Balthazar said.

'In fire, or in ice?"

The angel blinks in surprise, having not expected that question. "What?" It's quite the topic change and he's caught off guard.

"Fire or ice? How do you suppose it will end?" The being repeated and Balthazar still found himself at a loss of a response.

"What on earth does that mean?" he asked.

The being chuckled. "Well, since we've both decided it will end, I was asking you how you'd prefer it to. Burning to the ground and leaving only ash, or freezing over?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you care so much about saving this planet? What is so special about it to you?" He wondered, watching the being before him. "Could you not find another place to stay if it got destroyed?"

Again those gold eyes flash and for a moment, Balthazar thinks he recognizes them. "I could."

So then why keep asking for my help?" the angel pressed. "Or, better yet, why not join the hunters yourself and help them? You seem far more keen on saving it than I am."

"I have already helped to save it last time it was nearly destroyed. I barely got out alive from it. I think stopping one Apocalypse is more than enough for me," the being told Balthazar.

"But that still doesn't explain why I of all angels must get involved! Aren't there others that are more willing and foolish to accept your offer?"

The being tilted his head. "I'm sure they're are."

Balthazar groaned and rubbed his face. "Look, I really do not care what happens to this planet when Heaven and Hell and everyone else turn on each other. I don't care whether it ends in fire, or in ice, because I can find another planet, another galaxy to hide in. Or, I could return to Heaven, live there in Paradise." He'd begun to grow frustrated as it seemed there is no way he could rid himself of the other being that sat across from him, wanting so desperately for him to risk his life to save a bunch of humans.

"Heaven? You'd return back to Heaven?"

"Sure. It is not as bad as it seems."

The being shook his head. "I dare to disagree. I doubt it has better things than earth does. Can you not tell me there'll be things you'll miss when the world gets destroyed?"

"I guess," Balthazar admitted after a moment of silence.

"But despite that you'll still return rather than try to save the planet from utter destruction?" the being asked, a faint tinge of humour in his tone and Balthazar scowled.

"I will."

"You must admit though. Heaven has no taste."

"Now, listen-" Balthazar began, ready to counter the gold eyed creature's point but he's ignored.

"And not one single sushi restaurant," the being added with a shark-like grin and Balthazar's mouth snaps shut.

He narrowed his eyes at the being, crossing his arms against his chest once more. It's unfair how the gold eyed being throws that on him, knowing very well how much he enjoys sushi here on earth and that, should he return to Heaven and allow for the planet's destruction, he'd never have anymore. Ever again.

Oh why couldn't Heaven have sushi as well?

"I take your silence means you're in?" the being purred, leaning forwards in his chair and Balthazar nodded curtly.

"You bastard."

He receives laughter in response.

"What do I have to do?" the angel asked, letting out a defeated sigh and the being across from him smirked, rolling his shoulders.

"Well-" he began and Balthazar knows he's already regretting his decision because you should never, ever listen to the Trickster.

* * *

 **Hopefully, by the beginning of February, I should have more things posted (this is only because I have exams at the end of this month and other oral presentations that are a pain!) if school doesn't hate me (** _jokes, it does_ **) but let me know what you thought! Also, because I had written some of this while doing English homework, I ended up referencing a poem by Frost (props if you can guess which one).**

 **-Twist**


End file.
